


heartbeat

by tasteslikeciel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Idk what i'm doing, M/M, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: Marufuji Ryo died.Only, he really didn't and Edo learns this later than he would have liked. An invitation from Asuka prompts him to pay Ryo a visit while he's still recovering from heart surgery and they pick up where they left off. Only with more kissing.





	heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> i have needs so this happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"...alive?" Edo's eyes widen a touch and he stares. "How? _When?_ "

It's lucky for them Duel Academy's gift shop is so empty during standard class times because his voice is just a little too eager and a little too loud. Asuka adjusts the small arrangement of peonies and pink roses in her arms delicately and nods, her surprised expression softening into one of relief.

"He just appeared one day and then had to be hospitalized but yeah." she continues and her smile widens a bit. "He's alive, if not a bit on the grumpy side."

Marufuji Ryo (or "Kaiser", as he tends to be nicknamed) supposedly died during their escapade in the otherworld. Unlike the rest of their fallen comrades, upon returning to their own world, Ryo (and Judai) remained unaccounted for. Judai would later return (in a manner most ridiculous), but Ryo? The fierce and deadly, stubbornly relentless Hell Kaiser? 

Gone. Poof. 

_Dead_.

It was later explained to him by a weepy Sho and somber Manjoume that Ryo's heart had simply given out on him. The duel of a lifetime, the one Ryo had been aching so long for, ultimately culminated in his demise. With Ryo being so stubborn, it was inevitable and strangely poetic. Somehow, everyone seemed to understand that even if they didn't accept it. 

Edo...hadn't exactly known about Ryo's heart condition, but rather, he'd suspected. Sometimes in the otherworld, when Ryo exerted himself just a little too much or a duel dragged on just a little too long, he would try to discreetly clutch at his chest, face twisted up in agony and breathing labored like it was taking every ounce of his strength not to collapse on the spot. It was telling in a way words weren't. Edo knew something was wrong, but the secrets they did share--the things whispered in the dead of night as they lay side-by-side, exhausted but finding comfort in the other's presence--felt too sacred to break by prying into each other's personal lives. They never had the time anyway. So Edo never asked and Ryo never talked about it and they went about this tentative relationship never really knowing anything about each other.

It's a regret he's had since waking up alive only to see Ryo wasn't, but now...

Something must be showing on his face because Asuka stifles a titter behind her hand before reaching out and placing it atop his shoulder. Her grip is comforting if nothing else.

"Do you want to see him?" she asks, a knowing twinkle in her eye. "He's holed up in the infirmary wing right now. I think seeing you might be good for him, though."

Edo tries to smooth whatever expression he has into something neutral and crosses his arms. 

He...he did want to see him. He's not sure what they had in the otherworld (if it was real or just a product of temporary insecurity and loneliness), but he wants to continue it. He wants to pick up where they left off (minus the fighting for their lives and awkward skirting around personal issues and feelings) and see where it goes. And maybe he wants to yell at him a little, too. Yell at him for staying gone for so long and making everyone assume he died. And then maybe he can yell at everyone else, too, for not telling him Ryo is alive in the first place. If he hadn't just happened to be here considering what flowers best suited Ryo as a grave offering, he probably never would have learned this until later in the year.

It's insulting.

"I'm not so sure about that..." he settles for saying and looks away.

This time, Asuka really does laugh at him, small and soft like the tinkling of a bell. She claps her hand against his back and nudges him towards the exit.

"You're both so stubborn..." she comments with a shake of her head.

Edo blinks and makes a little indignant noise about being pushed around.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Asuka sighs and moves to wrap the arm not holding onto her bouquet around one of his. Her grip is strong and expression determined.

"I know we aren’t friends or anything, but just trust me when I say: follow me."

In the end, he can't resist the pull (both metaphorical and physical thanks to Asuka) to seek Ryo out. But not after purchasing a single red rose from the assortment of flowers available. Asuka doesn't say anything about it, but the soft look of fondness that blankets her features when he returns to her side with flower in hand has him thinking that she must be pleased. 

He's a helpless romantic at heart, he supposes. Not that he thinks this will work on someone like Ryo, but red roses are a universal symbol for love, aren't they? So even he will get the message without Edo having to spill his guts all at once. How to present it to him is another issue on its own. Maybe a casual toss and coy remark? Then again, Ryo might just toss it (or something heavier) right back at him.

He hadn't thought this purchase through at all.

"A few things." Asuka starts suddenly, disturbing their silent trek through the school halls. "He's technically under house arrest and is forbidden from leaving his room without supervision."

Edo's eyebrows raise at that. "Excuse me?"

"Also, he's not allowed to duel right now. At least not with holograms. Doctor's orders."

"What did he do?" Edo asks, perplexed.

Asuka's eyebrows knit.

"The short version is, he had to have emergency heart surgery at the same time someone challenged his worth as a duelist and, well, you probably know what he's like when someone tells him he can't do something."

"He didn't..."

Asuka remains silent. Edo takes a breath and runs a hand through his hair as he exhales.

"Of course he did..." he mumbles. "Always has to insist he's fine when he isn't. Idiot."

Asuka hums. "Anyway, that's a thing. My brother has been visiting as often as he can. Everyone has really, but it's mostly him and Sho and me and..."

She trails off and eyes Edo with an unreadable look. Another one of those soft smiles lights up her face.

"Well, I think he'll appreciate a gift that isn't flowers or Fubuki with another board game."

Edo likes to believe he's in fairly good control over his facial expressions and reactions, but his face does feel a little warmer and if he turns away to hide the color creeping into his cheeks, Asuka says nothing about it. He would have denied it anyway.

When they reach the infirmary wing, Asuka stops at a door with a small plaque beside it that has Ryo's name neatly pressed into a small white card. Below that is a clipboard secured to the wall with various paperwork held in place. Asuka raps her knuckles against the door before turning the knob to open it and slips her head inside.

"It's me." she calls and then pulls the door open all the way. "I brought you some gifts."

There's a sigh.

"More flowers?"

Edo pauses in the doorway, the rose suddenly feeling like a lead weight in his hand. He never realized just how much he's missed hearing that voice until now and there's an overwhelming sense of relief pooling in his chest. Being told Ryo is alive is one thing, but actually being able to see and hear it for himself is a good feeling, even though Ryo isn't looking at him. 

The man in question is swathed in blankets and pillows in a way that's almost comical and his room is littered with various colorful flower arrangements no doubt from people uncertain how to handle a bedridden Ryo. The expression on his face is one of reluctant acceptance, however. It matches the tone in his voice. Like he's already given up on arguing against being bombarded with get well presents he has no use for.

Regardless, it's weird seeing him stuck in a hospital bed.

He's sitting up, chin resting against his hand, and a row of regular playing cards spread out on a mini rolling table hovering over one side of the bed. The one Edo recognizes from pictures as Fubuki is seated next to him eyeing his own row intensely. 

Neither seem to be aware of his presence. Edo supposes that's a good thing for the time being.

"Mm, just a few. The old ones are kind of droopy." Asuka says. She turns back to Edo and jerks her head in Ryo's direction before continuing to his bedside to set the flowers she brought down. She obviously wants him to speak up, but he can't bring himself to just yet. "I also got you a little something extra."

"Yay." Ryo replies, deadpan, uninterested. His gaze never leaves the table.

At his unenthusiastic reply, Asuka purses her lips at him, hands going to her hips. She huffs.

"You do realize I could do anything I wanted to you and you'd be helpless to stop me, right? At least look at the gift first.”

"Nn."

“Ryo.”

“You’d hurt a patient over flowers?”

Asuka takes a moment to ponder that. "Maybe I'll tickle you instead."

"I'm not ticklish."

Fubuki seems to reach a decision and reaches for a deck set nearby. He draws a card, flips it over, and instantly deflates.

"Darn it, I'm so bad at blackjack when I play against you!" he whines and plops his head against the table with a thump, making cards scatter. He sighs. "Also, that's a lie. You _are_ and as your best friend, I know where~"

Ryo pins Fubuki with a halfhearted glare. "No one asked you."

"You can't fight both of us." Asuka teases.

Ryo lifts his head and turns to send that same glare Asuka's way. It's only slightly more menacing. "If either of you try anything our friendship is over."

Ryo then blinks, seems to realize there's someone else in the room, and his gaze slips Edo's way. Edo decides to close the door then and clears his throat. He makes sure to keep the rose hidden because the timing isn’t right and now he doesn't know what to do with it. 

"Edo?"

"I see you're alive and...alive." Edo winces at the lame greeting but moves further into the room to stand at the foot of the bed. "And here I thought I wouldn't see you again. How unprofessional of you to keep people waiting."

Ryo huffs out a breath. "Why, did you miss me that much?"

Edo opens his mouth to give some witty retort, but a glance from Asuka has him hesitating and he ends up not replying at all. Ryo blinks, eyes widening a bit.

"Oh..." is all he says. 

Somehow, the rose feels heavier.

Asuka places her hands behind her back and leans over a bit. Her smile is rather self-satisfied as she peers down at Ryo.

"Do you like my gift now?"

Ryo's gaze flickers from Edo to her and maybe Edo is imagining it (because he's never seen any kind of embarrassed reaction on the Hell Kaiser's face before; it just isn't possible) but his cheeks turn a bit pink.

" _Asuka_."

"You can thank me later." she says before straightening up. "Well, I just wanted to drop these by while I had a free period. I need to go, though. Fubuki, don't you have a class to get to?"

Fubuki has his head resting in his arms and a slight pout on his lips. He eyes Edo for a moment.

"...nuh."

Asuka's stare is unnerving and Fubuki quickly back peddles.

"I-I mean, yea, sure, right!" he corrects himself through a nervous chuckle. He pushes up from the table and offers Ryo a shoulder pat. "School stuff. I did get held back. I'll come back later?"

He follows after Asuka as she makes her way towards the door and offers the two of them a wave and a suspicious little wink before slipping out. The door clicks shut, leaving them both staring at it in bewilderment.

"...hunh." Edo doesn't have anything intelligent to offer to whatever that quick retreat had been so he settles for something noncommittal. "Well, that was a thing."

"Mm." Ryo's reply is even less committal.

Well this isn't awkward at all... Think! Say something!

"They really seem to care about you, at least." he offers and means it. He highly doubts Ryo's current room decorations (the flowers, the extra pillows, etc.) were his idea but rather a combined effort from those around him. It doesn’t suit him at all, but it’s the thought that counts. "You seem close."

Ryo sighs and pushes the little mini bed table away. The playing cards are still scattered across it, but he doesn't try to tidy them up.

"I suppose, but it's fine if they leave me alone for more than five minutes."

"They're probably just worried you'll disappear on them again."

Ryo pauses and makes this face Edo's never seen him make before and he can't decipher it. Is it guilt? Shame? Worry? Insecurity? He isn't sure what to make of it because it seems like an amalgamation of emotions. So, he just continues to talk.

"You were gone for a long time." Edo grips the rose hidden behind his back a little more tightly. Thankfully the thorns have already been removed, otherwise they would be biting into his skin. "Amazingly, people do care about you."

"I wonder why..."

“Who knows?” Edo replies with a shrug, lips quirking up into a teasing smirk. “You’re kind of a jerk.”

Ryo looks amused. “And yet you missed me."

Edo shrugs again, smile still playful. “Just a little~”

Ryo huffs out a soft laugh.

Standing is starting to feel awkward so Edo moves to plop himself onto a spot of the bed nearest Ryo. He doesn't sit too closely but it's close enough they can easily reach for each other, if they try--if they want to. Edo fiddles with the rose again, considers stashing it away before Ryo notices it, decides that's stupid and sighs, and then turns to pin the other man with a warning glare.

"Don't laugh." he starts. 

His nerves are alight and making him feel sick. He shouldn't feel this nervous over something so minor. It's just a velvety red rose. A simple flower. It carries with it a very heavy connotation, but it is still a flower nonetheless. Granted, he and Ryo have never given each other little tokens of affection like this so he doesn’t know what Ryo’s reaction will be, but...he already bought it on a whim and he couldn't keep carrying it around like this.

A hesitant nod from Ryo is the only response he gets so he takes a breath and presents the rose to him at last. He doesn't toss it in a cool way, or make some overly dramatic and romantic presentation, or dish out a few charming words. He just...kind of holds it out, drops his gaze, and forgets how words work. 

Ryo's silence is piercing and Edo tries to tell himself that he's not blushing. 

"I said don't laugh, Marufuji."

"I w--I wasn't."

Ryo sounds...off. Not by very much and if they hadn't spent a considerable amount of time living together, he might not have noticed, but it's still there and when curiosity gets the better of him and he manages to actually look back up, he realizes why. 

"Are you actually _blushing_?"

" _Shut_ up." Ryo replies and pins Edo with a glare. Somehow it's not as effective with the embarrassed shine coating his eyes. "What am I supposed to say when you make a face like that? You're giving me a rose of all things..."

He hesitantly plucks the rose from Edo's fingers and then studies it carefully. His embarrassment doesn't lessen, but he's not tossing it. There's a level of care in how he's handling it and it's kind of amazing, if Edo's being honest. This isn't a side of him he ever thought existed.

"I guess even you can be cute sometimes." Edo lets slip through a soft laugh. "This side of you is interesting, too."

That seems to rile him up because Ryo suddenly tosses the rose in his face.

"Get out. You're awful. I'm calling the nurse."

There's not a single bite to his words and he doesn't make any move to press the call button despite his threat. He merely directs his heated gaze at it like it has personally offended him and crosses his arms in a huff. This only serves to make Edo's lips curl up more in amusement. He picks the rose back up and leans closer, unable to resist the urge to tease him.

"Oh~? Are you sure about that?" he purrs. "Just a moment ago you seemed to like it. Maybe next time I'll do a full bouquet. I wonder how cute you'll act then~?" 

Ryo takes a moment to glare at him before he suddenly grabs Edo's face in both hands and pulls their lips together into a rough kiss.

"Mph!"

Edo's eyes widen. He freezes, drops the rose, and completely forgets how to breathe. His brain is trying its hardest to process that, yes, this really _is_ happening. Ryo's lips really _are_ on him and he's _not_ kissing back at all out of shock. Things don't start making sense again until Ryo pulls away, the kiss ends just as quickly as it started, and Edo realizes he messed up.

He blinks, a hand coming up to press fingers against his lips and he _stares_ because what? Ryo kissed him and he didn't react. What the fuck. _What the fuck_. Why did all his charms and charisma fail him when it came to Ryo? 

To his credit, Ryo doesn't look away, but he fidgets a little.

"I never took you for the shy type." Ryo says. He picks up the rose again and levels an accusing glare on it. "This is your fault."

He sets the rose atop the table with the scattered cards and Edo runs a hand down his face. He could fix this. He could. Just. Things needed to stop being so awkward.

"I'm sorry this is...can we start this over?"

Ryo turns a curious gaze on him. "Start what over?" 

Edo doesn't trust himself with words so he answers by cupping Ryo's face, leaning into him (well, on top of him), and pressing a kiss against his lips. Ryo is still for only a moment before his lips move and his hands find their way around Edo's waist. 

Kissing isn't something they've ever really tried, even in the otherworld. There were moments when they could have and even moments when they almost did, but it just never really happened. The only thing they shared was fairly innocent touches and questionable sleeping arrangements. Maybe sometimes their hands wandered a bit too far but never below the belt.

Edo would be lying if he said he never thought about it, though.

"Th-that." Edo finally answers.

He pulls back and loosens his tie, intending to pull it off and toss it somewhere, anywhere. It doesn't matter where. If they were going to do this in Ryo's ridiculously poofy infirmary bed, then he wants as little in their way as possible. This includes stuffy ties and suit jackets, which he was in the process of unbuttoning after discarding his tie before Ryo's hands brush against his sides and he's pulled back into another heady kiss. 

"You're so impatient." Edo comments as he pulls away again briefly.

Ryo nips at his lip. "You're the one who started stripping."

Edo tangles his fingers in Ryo's hair and moves in for a quick kiss.

"Shut up. It's hard to move in a suit."

They share yet another quick kiss and Ryo tugs at the buttons of his dress shirt, giving Edo an unimpressed look.

"Then take it off. The door is locked, isn't it?"

Is it? He doesn't remember ever locking it. Did Asuka and Fubuki lock it perhaps? 

He doesn't know and doesn't think he really cares.

Off comes the jacket and he doesn't pay attention to where it goes because it's suddenly much cooler and nicer and the extra flexibility is much appreciated. Edo's relaxed sigh is swallowed up in another kiss as Ryo pulls him back in and they press into each other like they're two touch-starved lovers who haven't been together in years. Hands roam his back and slip up his shirt and he shivers as fingers trace his spine. His fingers curls back into Ryo's hair as tongues touch, hands roam, pillows are knocked away, and--

The heart monitor spikes. 

Ryo makes some little noise and his hands still. The sound of the machine is harsh but sounds far away under the current of wet kisses and warm skin. Still, Edo has the presence of mind to pull back and they part for air. Ryo's breaths sound a bit heavier than Edo thinks they ought to.

"You al...alright?" Edo asks as he catches his breath.

Ryo takes a moment to answer but eventually nods his head. His chest is heaving and his expression is pinched.

_"--you probably know what he's like when someone tells him he can't do something."_

Edo remembers Asuka's words from earlier and tsks.

"That's not very reassuring, Marufuji."

"Shut...up...Phoenix."

Edo chuckles. 

"Or else what?" His tone turns teasing again. "Gonna call the nurse on me? I'm terrified~"

As if to mock him, the door to Ryo's room suddenly opens and they both freeze as a concerned doctor rushes into the room.

"I heard the monitor from outside. Is everything al...right...sir?"

...welp. Turns out the door wasn't locked. Thanks for nothing, Tenjoin.

Neither Ryo nor Edo can bring themselves to say anything. With Ryo's hair an absolute hot mess and Edo's clothes halfway falling off him as he straddled Ryo's hips, they paint quite a picture. One neither of them can really talk themselves out of.

The shocked look on the doctor's face is honestly priceless and in any other situation, this might have been amusing, but not here. Not now.

They were never going to hear the end of this, were they? 

The doctor slowly brings a hand up to his face and pinches the bridge of his nose. He stays silent for a long time before he finally speaks again.

"Mr. Marufuji and Mr...Phoenix, is it?" he starts. He opens his mouth to speak but pauses, takes a breath, and then continues with a sigh. "I don't care what you do in your personal lives. Love is a beautiful thing. However, sir, you just had major heart surgery only a few days ago. You are in no condition to engage in such...strenuous activities as of yet."

"...Edo started it." Ryo offers in betrayal.

Edo's head whips around and he glares down at Ryo, cheeks flushed in humiliation. How dare he pin the blame on him when he more than contributed into making it happen!

" _Fuck you,_ Marufuji." he says, voice a harsh whisper.

Ryo's face is no less pink but his lips still manage to curl into a smirk. "I mean that's literally what you were trying to do."

" _You_ \--!"

Edo doesn't know what kind of face he's making but it amuses Ryo enough to make him laugh a little. Edo buries his face into Ryo's shoulder and then pulls at the teal strands he still held in retaliation. 

" _I hate you, I hate you_!" he whines, voice muffled.

Ryo doesn't seem to mind (if anything it amuses him even more), but the doctor sounds a bit stressed. 

"Please don't hurt my patient."

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a lesson in how not to visit a patient like wtf Edo get your life together


End file.
